


Raindrops

by LadyMorgaine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine/pseuds/LadyMorgaine
Summary: A collection of small ideas I don't want to lose.





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyung propped his side against one of the wooden pillars supporting the hanok’s roof, staring miserably out into the rain. It always made him feel sad, as if the sky was crying on the world. Kookie wasn’t there, Jiminie was off on a belated honeymoon, and Hope had whisked his mother away on a round-the-world trip. He was, in all aspects, alone. It reminded him of the old days, the dark days, before two suns lit up his world.

Scowling didn’t improve the rain; on the contrary, it made it even worse. It poured down with a vengeance, fat drops intended to bruise and not to merely wet.

“Cheong-ryong is in a snit today,” he heard a courtier say snippily as she minced around a stream of water, shoulders already soaked through. “I wonder what angered him.”

Taehyung blinked. It tickled at his mind, and he leant out into the rain, thrusting his head out without care. One sniff, two, and he inhaled desperately. It was Kookie’s anger, Kookie’s despair tainting the downpour.

He couldn’t even see him. Seconds later, when Kookie’s foot stepped onto the balustrade out of the sheet of water, his husband was dry, and in his arms he carefully held a small bundle. It was tiny, scraggly, white fur matted down with neglect. He looked into her star-bright eyes, choked on a sob, and looked up at Kookie.

“I’ve found us a daughter,” his husband said with a brilliant smile. “I’ve found us a kit.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was there in the beep-beep-beep of the monitors, in the pauses of the ventilation machine. A peculiar certainty, which made the man on the bed smile tiredly up at the stranger that had become his life. Mere days together, a stupid accident and this, the subtle realisation that they weren't alone in the room, that Death was there with them.

"You'll find me," he whispered tiredly. It wasn't scary. It was just... tiring. He wanted to close his eyes badly.

"I will," his soulmate promised him. "In your next life. I'll be quicker this time. I'll be... I'll be quicker."

"Good," he whispered, "I think I might have loved you." His eyes closed, and he stopped fighting against the pull.

There were three beings in the room, and then just two.

The man looked straight up at Death. "You can't keep him forever," he said very faintly. "Because I will find him."

Death, with a shifting amalgam of faces, smiled sadly at him, but said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung carefully placed the rock down so that it could see the waterfall. "How's that, Yoongi-hyung?" he asked, wryly affectionate. "Today is a good day, right? We've never seen this before!" He sank down wearily on a lopped-off treetrunk and thought back to his old friend, dead these twenty years. He hadn't been able to convince Jimin to come with; after all these years he still couldn't face the early loss of his husband.

The rock didn't say much, but a glimmer of something in it shifted, seemed grateful and happy. Taehyung felt happy too, considering the waterfall with his old friend. Today had been a good day. Today had been... a very good day.

Jungkook and Jimin stood behind the observation window into the patient care facility and did not try to stop their tears.

"How much longer?" Jimin asked Jungkook in a thin voice.

"Not very long," Jungkook said with no colour to his voice. "Not very long at all until he can join our hyungdeul."


End file.
